


Shiver

by naimeria



Series: This Lonely Life [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Pairing if you Squint, Prompt Fill, Winter fic, not hardcore shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naimeria/pseuds/naimeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Winters in Georgia got cold. It could be worse, he knew, but it didn’t much matter how much worse it could be when you’re sitting in an inch of snow. Thinking ‘it could be worse’ just made you feel stupid. Sure it could be, but, now, this sucked.</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>Shameless Rickyl. A drabble prompt fulfillment from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> As with everything in this series, this takes place in a future AU where Rick and Daryl are the only remaining survivors of the group.

Winters in Georgia got cold. It could be worse, he knew, but it didn’t much matter how much worse it could be when you’re sitting in an inch of snow. Thinking ‘it could be worse’ just made you feel stupid. Sure it could be, but, now, this sucked.

Rick shook his head, hunching his shoulders and trying to will his body to stop shivering. It wasn’t working very well, but he’d done harder things in his life.

A crunch to his left had him looking up quickly, but it was only Daryl, returning from his search for firewood. Rick nodded in greeting and Daryl returned the gesture, dumping a small bundle on the ground in front of him, kicking the snow away from a small spot and sniffing once before settling down.

“This sucks,” Daryl said roughly, adding a few twigs to their sad little fire. They had to keep it down to practically coals for obvious reasons. Rick nodded, running the back of his sleeve across his nose.

“I’m with you there.”

It was the middle of winter, four months since they’d lost their own. They were coping, each on their own time, but it was difficult. Everything was, nowadays. Rick let out a rough cough, chest itching, before letting loose a sneeze right after, making his head spin.

“Don’t you git sick on me now,” Daryl said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I ain’t a doctor.”

Rick frowned at the dirt. Poor choice of words, both of them knew it. Silence reigned, and Daryl broke it half a minute later with a huff. He shifted, and Rick watched him for a moment before gaping. “You are _not_ giving me your jacket.”

“I got another underneath, an’ ‘sides, mine’s thicker.”

Rick shook his head, giving him a glare. “Don’t be an idiot, I’m not taking your jacket.”

“Then git over here.”

The words were muttered, and almost too low, and Rick blinked once, wondering if he’d imagined it. Daryl looked right back before looking down. “I ain’t askin’ again, and the offer expires in ten seconds,” he said to the fire. Rick stared for another two before he hopped up, wind biting at him as he moved his arms away from his body for a moment, before settling down next to Daryl, their sides flush together.

Rick threw caution to the winds and rested his chin on Daryl’s shoulder, drinking in the warmth. Damn, man was a furnace. Daryl huffed but opened his arms, wrapping one around Rick’s shoulders and bringing the other around his front. Rick took the invitation to parrot the gesture, wrapping his arms around and shifting so they were both sitting up in this somewhat awkward tangle of limbs. It was warm, and therefore it was perfect.

“Pansy ass can’t take the cold,” Daryl said, but there was warmth in his words, too. Rick ignored him and instead sighed, the other’s body heat already crawling its way into his bones. He felt like melting. Daryl tightened his grip just the slightest bit, obviously pleased Rick was enjoying the warmth.

Maybe this cold winter would help them cope, in their own way. Rick began to speak, a story from his deputy days, and Daryl listened, and stars passing silently by overhead. 


End file.
